Remember the Name
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: No one on the team knows this, no one but 3 people actually know, but 2 years before joining the BAU Reid went undercover as a inmate in a state federal prison. He thought he left that all behind him, but then some prisoners broke out and Reid is number one on their hit list.
1. Chapter 1

**_Remember The Name_**

* * *

Summary: No one on the team knows this, no one but 3 people actually know, but 2 years before joining the BAU Reid went undercover as a inmate in a state federal prison. He thought he left that all behind him, but then some prisoners broke out and Reid is number one on their hit list.

* * *

Character(s): Reid, Gibbs, Important/Necessary OC's, UnSub, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Luke, JJ, Emily, Rossi, Other's to be added later.

* * *

Warning(s): This has aspects/plot of season 12 but with my own twist on it, AU, Spoilers, blood, gore, lying, panic attacks, crying, snapping, cursing, more to be added later.

* * *

I do not own Criminal minds

* * *

This is a very minimal Crossover with NCIS since I've never actually seen the show before.

* * *

It was when he was 19 years old and working on his next PhD that Reid had gotten himself into some serious trouble. He realized that the murder of five women he'd seen on the news for the past two weeks had been done by none other than his friend.

He'd gone to the local police station as soon as he could, but they didn't believe him.

His friend had been killing women by copying the killings of a serial killer from twelve years ago. That killer having been an EX-Marine who had a psychotic break when he learned how when he was out of states a home invasion gone wrong resulted in the murder of his wife, his four year old daughter and his newborn son. It was the same day he found out that he had gotten injured to the point of needing to get his leg amputated.

Reid never noticed something was off with Kevin [His friend] until he found a shrine in their dorm room practically worshipping the EX-Marine and how it brutally beat all of his victims before crushing the bones in their feet then slitting their throats. That and finding the bloody clothes at the bottom of their hamper when he went to do their laundry was a big giveaway.

It was only after another victim surfaced that the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS), who Reid learned investigates crimes involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps, had been called in and they demanded to speak with him.

Of course after three days of Kevin being on the run and the original serial killer refusing to tell them where Kevin might've run off too the NCIS realized Reid's intelligence and uncharacteristically requested his help.

His help meaning they had him enter the prison as someone who drove to Mexico with drugs in his car, high as a kite, and a killer. It wasn't hard for Reid to capture the other inmates attention, though it was only the EX-Marine's he wanted. In order for everything to work out, only three people knew the truth; The local police Chief Daniel Kucinich, and the leader of the NCIS team one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, then himself.

It was kept secret since this plan of getting information was not one many would agree on allowing.

Everything went off as planned, he got the information needed and Kevin was found a week later then arrested. What Reid didn't count on was making fast friends if not acquaintances with so many of the other prisoners. He also didn't plan on winding up on so many of their hate lists though.

It's been two years since then, and Reid had joined the BAU thanks to a personal invite from Jason Gideon himself the moment he turned 21.

Now here he was 30 years old and still happily working for the BAU with a team he'd never want to say goodbye too.

Funny how time can change even the simplest of things.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter of yet another new story~!**

 **I'm sorry this is so short but think of this as a prologue of sorts.**

 **Review to let me know if I should continue please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Remember The Name_**

* * *

Summary: No one on the team knows this, no one but 3 people actually know, but 2 years before joining the BAU Reid went undercover as a inmate in a state federal prison. He thought he left that all behind him, but then some prisoners broke out and Reid is number one on their hit list.

* * *

Character(s): Reid, Gibbs, Important/Necessary OC's, UnSub, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Luke, JJ, Emily, Rossi, Other's to be added later.

* * *

Warning(s): This has aspects/plot of season 12 but with my own twist on it, AU, Spoilers, blood, gore, lying, panic attacks, crying, snapping, cursing, more to be added later.

* * *

I do not own Criminal minds

* * *

This is a very minimal Crossover with NCIS since I've never actually seen the show before.

* * *

Takes place sometime after S6E12 "Corazon". But before the next episode.

* * *

The last case was one that would definitely weigh heavily on their minds for weeks maybe even months. Not because it was one where the UnSub escaped being properly brought to justice but because of how odd of a case it was. A case which lead them to Miami to investigate multiple bizarre ritualistic murders, finding the UnSub should've brought them all a great deal of relief but they all couldn't forget how odd Julio acted toward Reid which left them feeling restless and agitated.

Hotch and Rossi couldn't get the moment Julio gave Reid a bracelet for 'Protection' to stop playing over and over again in their minds.

Morgan couldn't stop thinking about how creepy Julio acted and how he seemed obsessed with Reid the moment he saw him.

Seaver felt as though something bad was going to happen and it bothered her that she couldn't help but feel as though it would be centered around Reid.

Emily just wished she knew what the hell was going on, and why Reid was getting those headaches. It was obvious to her that he kept having them during the case. She just wish he told her why.

Really all of them wanted to know why Reid left to confront the UnSub without his vest on and without backup. Neither of which Reid seemed inclined to tell them.

The plane ride home involved Reid ignoring all of them and just curling up in the back of the Jet and sleeping the entire ride back home.

Now here they were almost an entire week later without finding anything out. They could all see the bracelet [Hotch and Rossi informed the rest of the team] Julio gave Reid on his wrist everyday, it bothered them more then they would've liked to see him actually wearing it. Sometimes they could see him absentmindedly spinning the beads connected to it with his fingers in between filling out paper work.

Today was the same. come to work, try to get Reid to talk to them, watch him play with the bracelet, sit in silence for a few hours, then go home. Only instead of sitting in silence a security guard from the front desk entered the BAU and went straight towards Reid's desk.

The team didn't even try to pretend they weren't listening in, even Hotch and Rossi came out of their offices.

"Dr. Reid?"

They watched as Reid squinted up at the guard and realized he was having another headache. Morgan had started leaving Advil on Reid's desk but it remained unopened.

"Yes?"

"There is a man down in the lobby requesting to see you."

"Really? Did he say why? Or give you a name?"

"He said to tell you it was, uh, Timmy McDrowsy?"

The name didn't ring a bell to any of them, but apparently to Reid it did. They watched in fascination as Reid snorted loudly before smirking and telling the guard that he did now him and would be right down.

Reid then got up and followed the guard to the elevator.

That left them all with one question on their mind, Who was Timmy McDrowsy?

* * *

 **tannerose5: You watch both of the shows? Should I start watching NCIS? And thank you, hmm it's good not to trust some people. Kucinich is going to be playing somewhat of a big role in this story *cues evil laughter* Who knows! Maybe Reid and McGee might've gone to MIT together and had even been roommates at one point~ I changed it to say that this is a Crossover like you suggested, and thank you I hope you like this update! I am sorry that it is as short as it is though.**


End file.
